Crashslob
Crash, the supercomputer, being ill from one of the Parliament's test run sicknesses. Description When The Hospital was corrupted by the Parliament, Crash was also exposed to one of their experimental sicknesses which can easily be transmitted even if abiological life shouldn't be infected by it. This sickness is a strain of the same disease that created the Slobs, creatures that aren't dead or alive. Crash was experiencing corruption and virus warnings in his system but ignored it, which lead to him having a very bad condition. It didn't help that his technician was unexisted and Crash knows they existed but can no longer remember them. With no maintenance, Crash only got worse. He first had a slobbified appearance when Issac (Eyeslob at this point) found him in the Organ Vault. He manifested there with his body covered in the signature pink-red colored cancerous flesh, leaving only his screen uncovered. This body doesn't have organs or blood but instead it's filled with electronic wiring. Being utterly terrified by the impending assimilation into a singular being by the Parliament, he instructed Fern to use Dr Tori's ID card to approve a core-swapping procedure in which his core was to be removed and replaced with someone else's, because he is an integral part of the Hospital and without him the zone would collapse. He wished his core to remain without a perceptoid and die but didn't tell Fern about his death wish. He much rather prefers unexistence over assimilation. When Fern found out about his true intentions, at Scissie's suggestion she instead approved his core to be schroded, put into a limbo state where it simultaneously exists and doesn't exist. This infuriated Crash and because he couldn't manifest in the surgery area to destroy his own core, he sent Jay to do it for him. He also evened the odds by breaking all of Jay's bones, forcing him to become a more stronger and bigger but also unstable Slob, known as Final Jayslob. When Fern and Willis defeated the hulking Slob, Crash was able to manifest out of its corpse because he hitched a ride on Jay. Being very angry and having his sanity slipping away, Crash's appearance was more menacing, bigger and having his screen display red instead of green. Strangely for a big boss fight, Crash had only a single depleted heart for health. He held Willis as a prisoner, only fighting Fern. Fern didn't attack the whole fight, but instead talked and blocked, buying time until the shroding kicked in. Fern was also guided by her own kidney stone sword, which was able to reduce incoming damage to one heart even if the attack shouldn't be physically possible to block. After his defeat, the operation was successful and his core got schroded. Crashslob demonstrated plenty of abilities in his battle. He can manifest other fleshy growths nearby, creating traps or an additional TV screen. He can use his diseased wiring to perform a corkscrew attack. From the cracks of his glass screen he can shoot multicolored squares (pixels) like shurikens. When the squares hit the ground they sizzle and disintegrate. His screen can also erupt into a network of luminous, ghostly pipes that could flow through the air. He can also summon a tornado of blood red flame out of the air, that implodes and compresses into a crystalline polyhedron, which promptly flies at lightning speed towards its target. The polyhedron isn't explosive, but instead is very solid and heavy. His strangest move, however, is Fatal Exception. This move doesn't even have a strike roll and it's not seen what actually damages the opponent but it still hurts. Stats *LVL: ??? *HP: 0 *Moves: Cable Drill, Pixel Barrage, Scream Saver, Defragmentation Bomb, Fatal Exception Trivia *His theme used in his battle is Bad End from I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream. *The first panel in his fight was sketched by Margret Storm, Jonathan Wojcik's wife. *His Scream Saver moves is a homage to an old computer screensaver that featured multicolored pipes. *The Fatal Exception move shows a long text repeating "PRESSANYKEYTOCONTINUE" over and over but when fully scrolling to the right it ends with "didjareallyscrollallthewaytotheendofthisyanerdo". Gallery Icon-crashboss.png Icon-crashbossglitch.gif Icon-crashbossfinal.png Ugremscene4.png Hornswaggled6.png Hornswaggled8.png Crashboss.png Crashcrashes.png Crashcrashes2.png Crashcrashes3.png Crashcrashes4.png|defeated Category:Characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Animate Objects Category:Zombies Category:Parliament related Category:Boss